


Touch

by Pherae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suggestive, and a very odd style of foreplay, ear caressing, if that's what you could call that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pherae/pseuds/Pherae
Summary: Estinien's hands were oddly gentle when they handled him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone mention somewhere that elezen ears could be a potential weak point when touched and the idea wouldn't leave me until I wrote it. This might also get another chapter that might be a little... /more/ than this is, so i'll leave this here.

The flap of the tent was swiftly pushed aside as Aymeric entered. Dragging his feet and having lost all spring in his step, he dropped his bow and quiver haphazardly to the side and didn’t hesitate to flop down onto the bedroll provided. It had been a long day. _Far_ too long of a day, and his legs and body ached in places he didn’t even know _could_ ache.

Estinien must have heard his groaning as he returned to camp, given that he was swift to follow him into the tent, laying his lance aside in a bit better of shape than Aymeric’s own weapon. Steel eyes met sharp ice blue for a moment, but there was nothing spoken. No questions asked, not even as Aymeric pulled his armor off his body with what little strength remained and he full on collapsed to the bedroll below him. 

In a way, Aymeric preferred it to be that way.

Silence. Comfort. Naught but distance between them, where words wouldn’t break the relaxing visage created.

Yet, Estinien too shared this tent. His bedroll sat just next to Aymeric’s, and the dark haired elezen heard the telltale shuffling of his body as he moved to lay next to him, garbed only in his sleeping trousers. There was still silence, and even with his pale eyes shut softly he could tell he was being stared at. That there was a question burning to be asked.

A huff broke the silence, and instead of being met with words Aymeric was met with the soft touch of a hand on his cheek. He allowed it -- allowed the calloused fingers to roam across his skin as though mapping a pattern. Gentle caresses that earned a quiet hum of delight from the raven haired elezen. 

It was nice - relaxing, even - and Estinien’s gesture had served to nearly lull him into slumber until his fingers dipped into the dark hair framing his face. Moved further yet, until the pads of his fingers came into gentle contact with his long ears. A shiver wracked Aymeric’s spine at the touch alone, and his dull eyes opened to meet the other elezen, whom halted his advance the moment their eyes met. 

Yet, he could tell Estinien’s glance shared the same look as his own. Curiosity. Fascination. The dark blush on Aymeric’s cheeks was evident, caught by the way Estinien snickered and rolled his fingers against his ear again, earning another shiver met with a noise akin to a small growl. 

“Estinien.” Aymeric hissed, and the silence was broken. The visage had crumbled, and the knight next to him only quirked a brow, refusing to withdraw his hand. “What are you doing?”

A simple roll of shoulders was his reply - and Fury above - he hadn’t the strength or the want to stop Estinien’s hand from exploring as it pleased. Roaming from his ear to his jawline, he traced a trail with his fingertips until they met Aymeric’s neck, just barely exposed over the collar of his shirt. The knight’s eyes opened wider, fingers curling into the sheets of the bedroll below. 

The dragoon froze, then, having noticed the obvious way the other elezen grew rigid under his touch, Aymeric’s pale eyes turning sharp as though giving a silent warning to _please not touch there._

Thus, the trail ended, and instead he retraced his line. 

Aymeric shifted as those fingers drew back towards his ear, and this time Estinien caught it in hand and rolled his thumb along the shell of it. His eyes fell shut again, unable to see Estinien’s sly smirk as he rubbed at his ear, and Aymeric was near embarrassed by the pleased coo that left him not long after. Clasping a hand over his mouth, he heard the quiet chuckle next to him, and inwardly cursed.

Sensitive ears were a common thing in most elezen, it seemed. Some had it worse than others. Aymeric, as he now found, had it quite horribly - and Estinien was swift to prey upon that. Teasing as always, simply observing rather than speaking… it was _his_ way of doing things, and Aymeric had swiftly become accustomed to his methods.

Methods he found he enjoyed, honestly. They were soothing in their own right, and the lack of vocalizations lent an aura of serenity to their interactions. The most they would exchange were chuckles, small gasps and coos as they handled one another, and that was more than fine by Aymeric’s standards.

It was hard to speak late at night in the middle of their camp anyways, as they both knew it would spell death to wake the other knights from slumber… especially the ones short tempered.

Alas, when Estinien’s hand found the dark ear clasp attached to his ear, he slipped his fingers under the edge and made move to remove it entirely, but Aymeric’s hand caught his wrist. 

A simple gesture to stop, and so he did. Estinien pulled his hand away entirely, allowing Aymeric’s to slip back down to his side with a relieved sigh. Again, there were no questions asked, just a small hum of curiosity from the dragoon that was met with silence. 

Almost as if in apology, Estinien’s lips met Aymeric’s cheek in a gentle kiss, and the knight didn’t hesitate to tilt his head until their lips caught one another. A chaste, quick kiss that ended as soon as it began. Their kisses never seemed to last long, anyways-- but the spark they brought was enough to leave them both pleased.

It wasn’t a surprise as an arm wrapped around Aymeric’s waist then, gathering him close against the body beside him. He didn’t hesitate to nudge his face against Estinien’s neck, breathing his scent and drawing his arms around him in turn. They fit together so easily, the dragoon’s lips taking to kissing the top of his dark curls as Aymeric nosed against his collarbone, placing chaste kisses at any portion of exposed skin he could find. 

It was bliss.

Even _if_ Aymeric knew, by the obvious curve in Estinien’s lips as he kissed him, that he would most certainly use his newly gained knowledge of his sensitive ears against him later. Something he wouldn’t mind, but was eager to discover just how the other elezen would go about it. It was a thought that left him with a smile as he dozed off in his dearest friend’s arms.

A smile that he knew wouldn’t fade until morn.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna leave the rating as it is because honestly this is suggestive enough in some areas, and also I could easily take this more places if I write a second chapter. 
> 
> and i'm terrible so there's probably gonna be a second chapter.


End file.
